


Cuddles

by BattleQueen



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Wow i wrote something wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen
Summary: Ash and Viper cuddle and talk. That's it. That is the plot.
Relationships: Ash/Viper (Titanfall)
Kudos: 5





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but this was hell to think of an idea I liked enough to write out. Give me a break.

"I don't get the point of this exactly."

"It shows that I love you, plus it feels good."

They layed together as night began to show. The stars shining in the sky and the moon peaking out from behind the dark clouds that lined the sky.

Viper had one of his arms around Ash's back and a hand on the back of her head, keeping her close.

Ash's head was buried in the crook of his neck, her hands on his chest.

"And," Viper continued "It's a way to relax and calm down after the day."

"I agree. It is nice to relax once the day is over, finally having a moment to do nothing with someone you enjoy being with. But when you suggested this idea, it wasn't the first thing I would have expected."

"How come?"

"Our love has mostly been you kissing parts of me and hugs. As well as the obvious 'us dating' part."

"I know. And I wish it wasn't."

"Would it be different if I was human," Ash asked, her tone dropping low.

"Yes, it would be quite different but,"

Viper grabbed her chin making her look up at him.

"I love you just how you are, badass, strong and independent woman. Who I've only seen vulnerable around me. Which is a complete honor."

Ash gave a small laugh, " I appreciate your comment Viper."

"Thank you, thought you should know it was a only a comment. Simply facts I needed you to make sure you knew. You're very important to me."

"Your important to me as well."

They both layed their silently. Just happy to be together.

Viper occasionally pressed small kisses to Ash's head, just because he get like it.

Ash heard Viper's breathing slow down after a couple of these kisses.

"Do you plan on sleeping like this," Ash asked playfully.

"Perhaps. Would you let me?"

"One condition."

Ash moved her head from his neck and her hands moved off his chest. 

She instead wrapped her hands around his upper back and placed her head ontop of his.

"I enjoy this better."

"I guess I do as well."

Viper felt himself ready to fall asleep but he wouldn't without saying one more thing.

"Ash, I love you."

"Must you say that every night?"

"Yes."

"I love you to then."

Viper fell asleep a few moments later. 

Ash was content to wait for him to wake up, rubbing one of her hands up his back slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% writing more Viper/Ash very soon❤✨  
> (Their ship name is Asher beacuse i said so)


End file.
